Must Love the Hat
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: An unexpected visitor arrives and changes House's life forever... Sequel up Something Crazy, first mulitfic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own anyone.. yet.

Chapter One – The Hat

The girls who decided to go to the ball were in a conference room. The boys were waiting outside, for their name to be drawn. Some were very excited; Cuddy or Cameron could draw their name. One person, however, was not excited. House hated these events. Though the thought of going with Cameron made it a little better. But he'd never admit that. In fact, the possibility of going with her was one of the major factors of him deciding to go. And he was wondering about how the other doctors would respond to their partners. And, he was kinda bored of hanging out with Steve.

Inside Cuddy's office everyone was extremely nervous. Everyone was anxious to see who drew Chase (they'd be the luckiest person ever) and who'd get House (the unluckiest person ever).

Cameron was the fifth to draw a name. Cuddy was sixth. Nobody could look at her slip of paper until everyone had one. Finally, they looked at their papers. Some giggled nervously, some asked to trade (Cuddy immediately stopped that), and some just smiled. Cameron looked up and mouthed "Why me?" Turns out, as luck would have it, she'd gotten House. She looked over at Cuddy's paper. It read "Foreman."

Part 2 – Announcements

When they announced the pairings over the intercom, all heads turned to House. They were all thinking the same thing, "How could someone so rude, someone who hates these events, get the perfect date?" Wilson was chuckling. This was the third date with Cameron that House didn't want to go on. But Wilson was wrong. House wanted to go on this one.

Then, after they had thought that over, all heads turned to Chase. They were wondering how he could get _her_.

Chase was paired with Joslyn from the therapy area. Joslyn was very immature. She had a major crush (not thing; she called it a "crush") on Chase, had a high-pitched giggle, babbled, and loved to watch teen-flicks. House wondered if she was the reason people had therapy. She was, after all, 39.

Wilson was with Kaytee, someone's secretary. Kaytee was quiet, shy, and a bit bookwormish. But she was really smart and nice. She never went to these kinds of things unless she was guaranteed a date – no one ever asked her; no one ever noticed her.

When the ladies walked out of the room, House took Cameron aside, told her he'd pick her up at eight and be sure to wear a lot of hairspray. She asked (a bit shocked) if he was talking about tonight. He rolled his eyes and said no, the night of the ball. Joslyn ran up to Chase and started babbling about what she was gonna wear, when he should pick her up, how excited this was going to be, and where she lived, how much she loved fish. Chase cut her off mid-fish saying he had some clinic duty. She followed him talking about how funny it was when her dog ate her fish at her Saint Patrick's Day party. Chase was wondering who in their right mind would have a Saint Patrick's Day party. And how hungry could that dog be to eat a fish? Isn't that what cats do? And she has a dog? Poor dog. Hope she doesn't make it listen to her babbling… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Dresses and Rats

Cameron, Cuddy, and Kaytee were dress shopping. They'd asked Kaytee what she was wearing to the ball and she replied with "I dunno… What I wore last year?" At that point it was decided she was going with them.

They'd hit over 20 shops, with no luck. They were driving to Koffee Kiosk when they saw it. A little shop filled with dresses. They stopped in and found the perfect dresses. Cameron had a medium-length red dress with a brown stripe and bow around her waist; Cuddy had a short, low-cut, black dress. Kaytee had a pink floor-length, strapless that slightly poofed out at the bottom and had black lace trim and a bow up near her left arm. They bought the dresses, got coffee and went home. They had been shopping for close to five hours.

The guys were having an easier time. They'd wear black tuxes (that they already had) and just needed to pick a tie. Wilson chose a bright pink one (he had no clue his date was wearing a bright pink dress). Everyone else chose black. House had gone to every single pet/pet supply store in town to find a suit for Steve (see AN at end). No suit, but there was a tie. Now if he didn't bit it off or chew it into little pieces, her could go to the ball. House, of course, had invited Steve without anyone knowing.

AN: Steve is a rat House finds in Hunting, season two.

Part Two – Getting There

Cameron smiled as she looked into the mirror Her hair was down and loosely curled. She had on diamond studs and a heart-outline necklace. The outline was made up of little diamonds. The dress fit her wonderfully. Her shoes were heels with a brown strap across the area where toes and foot meet, and a thin red stripe across the middle of that with a small red bow off to the side.

BANG BANG BANG!

"That must be House…" She smiled as she walked over to the door, looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Wow… That's a great dress on you…" Temporarily he forgot to be gruff as he looked at her. "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" She said after she found her bag and jacket.

"I'm driving." He said as they reached the street.

"Alright."

"Hope you wore a lot of hairspray," he said as he handed her a helmet.

She chuckled as she got on the bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – At the Ball

They had arrived at the ball. Chase was doing everything humanly possible to not fall asleep as Joslyn talked about the lights. Kaytee and Wilson were having a good time just chatting. Cuddy was making rounds and Foreman was hanging with old friends.

One of House's enemies saw House as he walked in with Cameron. House had solved a case he couldn't. He almost killed the girl. House saved her. So they hated each other. He could also see the way he looked at Cameron. He had a thing for her. This was his turn for revenge.

"Well well well!" He said as he strode to House and Cameron. "How'd you manage to get such a pretty date? Bribe? Though I don't know what _you_ offer her. You're pills?" He (his name happens to be Dr. Daniel Paul) laughed at his own joke. He suddenly stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing with him.

"Actually, she picked me." Now it was House speaking.

"What? How did _that_ happen?" He looked amazed at Cameron.

"I drew his name from a hat."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And you are?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron."

"I'm Dr. Daniel Paul."

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you."

"Have you heard about me? I've been in lots of articles."

"Yeah, I've heard about you. Not from any articles, though. House told me about you. It's one of his favorite stories. It was the first thing he told me. That and he likes Reubens, hold the pickles." House grinned as he remembered her first day on the job.

"Oh. Well, anyways, I want a dance with you. I know they're having some at the end. I call one. Nice to see you again, House. Don't forget about the dance Ms. Cameron."

"Oh I will," she mumbled as he walked away.

"I'll get you out of it," House was smiling inside at the fact she didn't like him either. He then proceeded to lead her to their table.

Part Two – Phone Call

They had been eating and talking for over two hours. Suddenly House's cell rang.

"What the heck?" he thought as he looked at the Caller I.D. It read _Airport_.

"What do you want?" he answered the phone.

"Hi. Gregory House?" asked a small voice.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I'm Kalie House. Your niece. "

"Yeah, I remember you. Again, my question, what to you want?"

"I need to stay with you. I sent you an e-mail. Didn't you get it?" At that House shot a glare at Cameron (she always checked his e-mail).

"I don't remember it."

"Well, my dad's and alcoholic. And now he's in jail. I'm sure you know about my mom. And Gram just can't take care of me anymore. So I need to stay with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me forty minutes."

"Come on. We gotta go," he told Cameron.

"Huh?"

"We…gotta…go. Do I need to say it any slower?"

"No, it's okay. See you guys later!" she waved good-bye to her coworkers and followed House.

"Okay, what's going on?" she questioned at they got outside.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Oookaay…"

"My niece is in town. She's twelve. She needs someone to stay with. I can't possibly handle her on my own. Could you maybe… move in? Just until she can go back home?"

"Alright. But on two conditions: You don't fall in love with me and I get my own bed." House was a little afraid of the first condition; maybe she didn't like him. But then he realized how lightly she said it. And anyways, how could you fall in love with someone you're already in love with?

"Okay. Let's go to your place; you can pack and get your car."

A moment later he reminded her "I told you I'd get you out of dancing with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – STEVE!

"Wow. How much stuff do you need?!" House was amazed at all the stuff she was packing. He was amazed again at how it all fit into a small bag.

"Well, I like to be prepared."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Steve…" At that House pulled out his cell and called Wilson.

"What?" Wilson answered his phone.

"Look by my chair. There should be a little shoebox. Bring that to my place when the ball's over. Got it?"

"Yeah, bring box to your place."

"Bye."

Wilson looked by House's chair. Sure enough, there was a box. He bent down to get it. When he opened it Cuddy screamed.

"Hey! It's Steve!" Wilson was quite amused at House's little stunt. And the tie was still on.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Cuddy squealed as she looked in the box.

"It's Steve," Wilson replied coolly.

"STEVE?! WHAT'S A STEVE? WHAT'S A STEVE DOING HERE!?" Cuddy had now gotten everyone's attention.

"Steve is a rat. A very smart rat. I don't know what he's doing here, though," Wilson was still calm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HOUSE!"

When everyone realized what was going on they laughed. Most people liked Steve. Some wouldn't come within two yards of him. Either way, all were enjoying Cuddy and her reaction to him.

"I wonder where House found the tie…" Wilson wondered to himself.

Part Two - Packing

"Okay. All packed." Cameron was holding a suitcase, a small travel bag, her pillow, her purse, and her keys.

"Wow. That was quick." They had only been at her place for twenty minutes. In that time she had packed her laptop and all its little pieces, enough clothes for a week, stopped her mail, changed her answering machine, and paid all the bills.

"Let's go. Where's your car?"

"In the garage."

"You people have a garage?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

From the front of her apartment you wouldn't think anyone lived there and you really wouldn't think they had a garage. But sure enough, at the back of the building there was a huge garage and a little ally leading to the street. They got in her car and drove off to the airport. When they got there, Cameron immediately saw her. She had her uncle's blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I can now say I own someone! Kalie is all mine! Yay!

Chapter Five – Kalie

Kalie had bright blue eyes, reddish-blonde hair, and a great smile.

"Hi! Are you one of my uncle's friends?" Kalie walked over to Cameron who was sent in to pick her up.

"Yep. Your uncle is waiting in the car. Is that all you have?" Cameron motioned to Kalie's suitcases.

"Yeah… I don't have much to begin with. I packed my favorite things only."

"Well, let's go!" Cameron picked up one of the suitcases and led her to the car.

"Soo… What do you want to do tonight?" Cameron was unsuccessfully trying to make conversation as they rode to House's place.

"Well, one of my favorite movies is coming on," Kalie replied as she took in the beauty of Princeton-Plainsboro. It was her first time ever coming to see her uncle.

"Oh really? What movie?" Cameron glanced over at House who had his earphones in and iPod on.

"Titanic."

"What time does it start?"

"Umm… well, it's nine now… in an hour."

"Ok. You wanna raid a grocery store?"

"Why?"

"We need candy and soda and popcorn if we're gonna watch a movie!"

"Oh! Sure!"

"Here we are." Cameron stopped her car in the parking lot of the grocery store. She poked House. He didn't respond. She took out his earphone. He glared at her.

"We're gonna get some food. Want to come with?"

"Yeah… the fridge is empty."

Part Two – Shopping

"Soo… what should we get?" Cameron, Kalie, and House were standing in front of the candy isle.

"Milk Duds! Milk Duds! Milk Duds!"

"Ok House. We can get some Milk Duds. As long as you start acting your age," Cameron said in a fake motherly tone.

"Gummy worms are necessary!" Kalie grabbed three bags of gummy worms. When they both looked at her holding her three bags she simply replied, "One bag for each of us."

They got some marshmallow-flavored popcorn (yes, you can actually get marshmallow-flavored popcorn!), cream soda and root beer (House wanted real beer), and left. They still had thirty minutes until the movie started.

When they arrived at House's place he led the girls to their bedrooms. Cameron's bedroom was right next to his and they shared a bathroom. Kalie's was on the other side of Cameron's and she had her own bathroom. Cameron had cleaned up the place a little bit while Kalie and House were waiting on the couch. House thought it was nice to have two girls here. They were kinda like a family. Kinda.

The movie began and Cameron sat in the middle of the couch: House on her right and Kalie on her left. Both Kalie and Cameron were crying during the movie. House actually liked it. When Cameron cried or got scared she snuggled up to House. Just a little bit, though. Before the part where Jack paints Rose's picture all the gummy worms were gone. Same thing with the sodas. When the movie ended House looked at the girls and saw that they'd both fallen asleep. He decided to change the channel and watch one of his favorite shows. Soon he fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Pills and Puppies

Kalie had been up since six. She had brought with her Nintendo DS. She was busy taking care of her loving puppies when House woke up. He was in extreme pain. Cameron slowly woke up, too. She saw the look on his face and walked into the kitchen. A moment later she returned with his Vicoden and some water. He gladly took the pills. Kalie had been watching the whole scene from over in the armchair. She wondered why he needed the pills.

"Yo midget. Get ready. We got work to do," House addressed his niece.

"What? Where are we going? It's the summer! I'm not supposed to work!"

"So? Get ready."

"Alright," Kalie trudged over to her room to change.

Cameron had noticed House had been nice to his niece. He normally wasn't nice to people. He was also nicer to her. She pondered these things as she got dressed.

House was thinking of his niece as he showered and got ready. Their lives were similar. Both had an alcoholic parent, she was missing a parent, House felt like he was, and they both needed to be loved. He felt sorry for her.

Part Two – Going to Work

After much explaining (Wilson, then Cuddy, then Foreman, then the janitor, then Nurse Brenda, then Chase) everyone was cool with Kalie being there. Cameron had arrived a little later than House and went off to do clinic duty. House was dragging Kalie with him as he hid from Cuddy and clinic duty.

"Stop it! Why do I have to come with you? I can take care of myself!" Kalie was very reluctant to move from the office to the pediatric ward.

"Yes, but you can be easily bribed. And when Cuddy wants to attack me with clinic duty, she'll do anything to find me. And you would follow me anyways."

"Yes, but following you is a choice. This is not a choice."

"Okay, I'll make it a choice, either you come with me or I force you to watch Barney all night long."

"You have Barney!?"

"No, but I can rent it."

"Fine."

"House!" said a much-too familiar voice.

"Oh crap…" Cuddy had just turned around the corner that House was approaching.

"Hi Cuddy. Nice shirt…"

"You have clinic duty."

"Yes, but the little one here has to go potty and she is afraid of the big bad doctors with very low cut shirts who patrol the hallways."

"House…"

"Yes mommie?"

"Clinic. Duty. Now!"

"Fine mommie…" House pouted and walked off to clinic duty.

"Nice job." Cuddy high-fived Kalie. Kalie had called Cuddy and put the phone in her pocket so Cuddy could find House.

"Pay up!" Cuddy handed Kalie 10 dollars and Kalie then walked back to the office. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Memories

_He was drunk. Again. _

_Ever since her mom had disappeared when she was six, he and that bottle were best friends. Sometimes she'd stay with her grandma or one of her friends, but she couldn't always hide. Gram would have the late shift or her friends would be doing something that night. When she was stuck with him she'd lock herself in the bathroom so he couldn't hurt her. He never had, but he was drunk. And she had never given him the chance. For the majority of the last six years she'd been in the bathroom, hiding. _

_But tonight was different. He had blood on his hands. The police had arrested him a few blocks away and brought him home, handcuffed, to see if anyone was home to verify who he was. He was so drunk he couldn't even say his name right. He had managed to point to the house. She had been looking around for him; he had left the beer bottle on the table. When the police saw her they confirmed who her dad was and took her with them to the station. _

_When they arrived they asked her all sorts of questions; was her dad normally intoxicated, did he ever hurt her, did he ever threaten her, did he ever threaten anyone, and did he ever hurt anyone. She told them the truth – no. Nobody would tell her what happened. _

_Finally, when someone did tell her she was shocked. They said her dad killed a man. The man's blood was all over his hands. She asked if couldn't he have just been helping the man? Seeing if he had a pulse? She knew her dad would never do such a thing. Ever. Even when he was drunk he wouldn't do that. _

_They asked if she had any family in town. They called her grandma to come in for questioning and to pick her up. When she arrived the police asked her all sorts of things and decided she was unfit to take care of a kid. So they asked if there was another family around. The only person she could think of was Kalie's uncle, Gregory House. Kalie was then shipped off to see Uncle Greg. _

Suddenly Kalie was brought out of her bubble when Chase walked in. She had been watching the news of her dad's trial on T.V.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Memories, Part Two

AN: Sorry about the delay. Serious case of writer's block. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_She had always managed to mess up two lives at once, his and hers. House hated his little sister. For one she always got all the attention, and she could always get him in trouble. This was a new extreme. She had gotten pregnant, had the baby, stayed with it playing "happy family" for six years, and then left. Now, six years later, it was up to him to pick up the pieces. That no-good ex-boyfriend of hers didn't help either, getting stuck in jail for twenty years. No he really was stuck with her problem. He liked Kalie, that wasn't the issue; the issue was she was his sister's kid. His sister's problem. Not his. _

_Now he had no clue as to how to contact her. She should be here for her kid. True, she'd make a terrible mother, but it was her duty. His mom had taken care of Kalie for a while, always willing to help her daughter out. But now he was stuck with her. At least he'd raise her better than good-for-nothing Chloe and her good-for-nothing-ex Harper. But Kalie had managed to be a good kid. She was especially cunning; she had tons of pranks to pull on anyone at anytime._

"Ah-ha!" Cuddy had walked into Exam Room 11, where House had been playing his PSP/thinking.

"My tummy hurt…" House pulled a puppy-eyed look.

"Kalie just scared Chase half to death. She says you forced her to do it."

"Do what, exactly?"

"She pulled all the blinds in the conference room, turned off all the lights, waited until Chase walked in, and jumped out at him. Scared him really bad, not to mention shoving him to the ground."

"Very basic…."

"And as punishment, you have double clinic duty and you must go apologize to Chase. And I will be watching you to make sure you don't say something rude, because if you do you have triple clinic duty!"

"But I didn't do it! Kalie did!"

"But she says you told her to and the clinic is packed today. Now let's go find Chase."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Poor Wombat

AN: Sorry the chapters have been so short! I'm going to try to make some longer ones. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Kat: It's not a problem! Some relative's work did a thing like that once, that's where I got the idea.

--

Chase was sitting in a chair in the conference room, had an icepack on his head, was glaring at Kalie (who was playing her DS), and was attempting to do the crossword. Kalie was comfortably sitting in House's chair and was playing Mario, totally oblivious to Chase's glare. Foreman had heard about the incident and was sitting in the chair opposite of Chase trying not to laugh. He had been walking to the conference room when he heard a high-pitched scream. He thought someone was attacking Kalie, so he immediately rushed in, almost tripped over Chase, and realized it had been Chase screaming. He had always heard his boss call Chase girly, but now he really saw how girlie he was.

"Hey! Out of my chair! And where's the other duckling?" House glared at Kalie who didn't budge, and then looked around the room.

"Right here." Cameron had just walked in.

"House… we're here to do something." Cuddy reminded him of the reason they had come.

"Oh, right. Long-haired wombat, I'm sorry for what my niece did without me knowing at all. There, I said it. Now, apparently I have double clinic duty to do." With that House walked out of the room, but not before glaring at Kalie. Cuddy followed House out.

"What happened?" Cameron had missed the whole incident.

"I pulled the blinds in the room, turned off all the lights, waited for someone to walk in, Chase just happened to be unsuspecting victim number one, and when he walked in I jumped out at him. I did not jump on him, I jumped at him. I never touched him. Him falling over was totally his own fault. I'm still wondering how he could scream like that though. Do you want to hear it?" Kalie held up her MP3 player. She had put it on record while she was playing the prank.

"Sure." Kalie turned the volume up to max (so everyone could hear it) and played the recording. Sure enough, there was a really high-pitched scream. Chase blushed and looked back at his crossword.

Suddenly the duckling's beepers went off with a message saying, "You've got clinic duty!" House had figured out how to make it so they could all split his double duty. Chase had the most; House thought he could regain his manliness by working extra-hard.

Part Two – Working

After the ducklings had left Kalie went over to the crossword Chase had been working so hard on. She completed it within five minutes. She was bored; nothing good was on T.V. (she didn't really like soaps) and she had completed all her games. The prank on Chase was really funny though. Now she got on the computer and researched more pranks. They weren't meant to hurt anybody, just meant to make their coworkers laugh. When she looked at the news she saw it was all about her dad. She still hadn't told anyone about his sentence.

She wondered how Gram was doing. She decided to check sign in to MSN and see how her friends were doing. Logan was the only one on. He had been her best friend since she was two. They did everything together. They both had their groups at school, but they would always sit together at lunch. Sometimes some of their friends would join them, but there was an unwritten "law" that said boys and girls shouldn't sit together. They didn't care, but their friends did. They even called themselves brother and sister. Suddenly a window popped up; Logan was talking to her.

LoGo Rules says:

Hey! Where u been?

KayKay says:

my uncles in Princeton.

LoGo Rules says:

What the heck r u doing there??

KayKay says:

U haven't heard bout my dad?

LoGo says:

O yeah. Sorry bout that. I kno he didn't do it though.

KayKay says:

Thanks. I g2g I think my uncle is looking over my shoulder. :-P

LoGo says:

Bye!

"So how did you know I was standing over you!?" House had no clue she had seen him.

"Your reflection. I can see it in the screen." Sure enough, his reflection was visible in the screen.

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"To know where you get your makeup. Like ohmigosh it is soo cute!"

"Nice. Seriously, what do you want?"

"What's up with your dad?"

"Uh… He's been charged with murder. He didn't do it but nobody likes him so they won't listen. He's got twenty years."

"Sucks to be him. I got clinic duty." House didn't really know how to handle the situation, so he went off to hide in the clinic. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Visitors

Back in Kalie's hometown of Asbury Park, everyone was missing her. She was only about 35 miles away, but still. So some of her friends decided to come and see her. Just for a little while. With the way things looked she'd be there until she turned 18. Six years. They had managed to find her uncle's phone number, so they called him to make sure it was okay.

"Hello? Is Gregory House home?" Logan was talking while all the girls were giggling and checking with their parents.

"Not at the moment." Cameron had answered the phone. House had previously told her that if she answered the phone is they didn't call him "House" or "Uncle" he wasn't there.

"Then who am I talking to?"

"Allison Cameron. One of his friends."

"Is Kalie staying with you?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?"

"No! I mean, not right now. How's she doing? With her dad and all?"

"Good, I guess. Though I don't know how she handles pain so I'm not too accurate."

"That's good. By the way I'm one of her friends, Logan Alberts. Listen, I need to ask you something. A bunch of Kalie's friends here miss her a lot. Is there anyway we could come and see her, just for a day or two? I have family in Princeton so we could crash there. We wouldn't be any trouble, I promise."

"I think it sounds okay. Let me ask her uncle." After a lot of grumbling House gave in. "It's okay! So when are we expecting you?"

"The tenth, if it's okay."

"So in three days? Sounds great. Do you need the address?"

"No, we got it."

"What time do you think you'll be coming in? Because during the day Kalie is at work with her uncle."

"We're not sure yet. But I'll call when we are."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No. Talk to you later."

"What was that all about?" House was clueless; Cameron had just asked if he could spare Kalie for a day or two.

"Some friends of Kalie's miss her and want to visit."

"Yay! Now I can watch all the General Hospital I want without someone trying to steal the remote. And I can borrow her games…" House had been eyeing some of Kalie's DS games for a while; they were the new Mario games.

"I doubt she'll leave them here. And you can't tell her anything. At all. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." He was busy watching General Hospital.

Part Two – Plotting

It had been a while since Cameron had gotten the phone call from Kalie's friend. They were coming in today, and it was House's job to keep Kalie inside until they arrived. She had seen Best Buy had games on sale for 50 off, so she wanted to go immediately so all the games would still be there. Cameron had heard her talk about the ones she wanted and was going to Best Buy to get them. Kalie didn't know about that. House had pulled a chair in front of the door so she couldn't get out. He had threatened to ground her, but realized that her friends were coming to see her and it had been planned for days, and Cameron would just un-ground her. Currently Kalie was trying to teach Steve a trick.

DING-DONG!

House moved his chair and opened the door. Kalie was amazed at the fact someone was coming to see them; her uncle wasn't very social. Then she saw them. Her friends pushed the door open, ran past House, and hugged Kalie. Cameron was right behind them. She had left the bags hidden in the car so Kalie wouldn't know about them. Kalie and all her friends were chatting up a storm when House interrupted.

"Do any of you people know anyone who would like to go to the best pool in town?" He was talking about Splashdown, one of the very popular swimming pools in Princeton. They all said yes, grabbed their ticket, hugged House (very awkward for him) and ran to separate rooms to change. Cameron chuckled as she started to unpack the groceries she had gotten. House was also the one to bring them to the pool. It was the loudest car ride ever. Everyone was laughing and talking about all the fun they were going to have and how glad they were to see Kalie. House was also stuck staying there to make sure they were okay.

After getting them into the pool and ordering pizza and drinks he sat down and pulled out Kalie's DS.

"Hey. How's it going?" Cameron sat down in a chair next to him.

"Awesome. So many hot babes to check out!" House glanced over and saw she was wearing a red bikini with tan shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She looked amazing.

"Right." They only other women who were there were grandmas in one-pieces. Nobody under the age of fifty. She pulled out her sunglasses and book, reclined her chair, and started to read. He resumed playing his DS.

Meanwhile –

Kalie and all her friends were lying on the cement trying to tan without being splashed. They were discussing all the things that had been going on. Kalie glanced over at her uncle. Al (what she called Cameron) had just walked over and they were talking. Some of her friends followed her gaze and giggled.

"He is so checking her out!" Her peppiest friends, Miranda commented.

"Well, she's hot!" At that all the girls looked over at Logan, wondering what the heck he was thinking. "Oh! I don't like her or anything but she is hot…" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey, isn't she the girl who was carrying bags behind us? She was unloading them in your uncle's house," Arah noted.

"Yeah. Her name's Allison. She works for my uncle. She's living with us to make sure I don't make my uncle go more insane. I call her Al."

"Are they together?"

"No."

"Well, let's get them together!" Logan rolled his eyes at that – almost all of the girls' past plans had backfired miserably. But he joined in on the plotting anyways. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Sleepover!

AN: This is the first (and hopefully last) time I've asked this – PLEASE review! I love to know what you people think of it! And thanks to those who have reviewed. I should give you guys cookies. Or pie. Too bad I don't have any. :-D Anyways, I now own more characters and you can use them as you like (if you ever want to).

And here's a quick look at Kalie's friends – Miranda; peppy, thick black hair, gray eyes, very sporty. Arah; curly strawberry blonde hair, mildly nerdy, really good at making graphics with a computer, blue eyes. Rylee; dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, very smart, loves books. Logan; Kalie's only guy friend, brown hair, glasses, funny, averagely smart, really nice.

Kalie was having a sleepover. She had convinced House to stay in his room while her friends were over (she let him use her DS during that time). Cameron was invited to the party. House had made Kalie choose who she wanted to chaperone and she (and all her friends) chose Cameron. Cameron had taken Kalie shopping (House said his leg was really really bad) and they had rented movies, gotten lots of candy, popcorn, and soda. Cameron and Kalie had talked and agreed that Cameron would stay in her room for most of the night on four conditions: no prank calling people she didn't know, no 7 Minutes in Heaven, no spin-the-bottle, and no extra people. At five-to-five her friends were all waiting at the door. Cameron made House go to his room, made sure everything was set up, and walked to her room.

Kalie and her friends turned on a movie and started whispering about their plan. House had rigged the room so he could hear what they were saying (he loved Google at that moment). The sound was choppy but he heard little bits of their conversation.

"So, how are we going to get them together?"

"Fluffy pens?!"

"Yeah, they are cute together."

"No, it won't backfire!"

"Hey." Cameron walked into the room.

"Sh!" House shot her a glare and returned to his listening.

"House, don't tell me you rigged the living room!"

"I just added some security."

"Sure. Now hand over an earpiece."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell them that the room is rigged."

"Fine." Cameron laid on the bed next to House and put an earpiece in. They had been listening to them talk for hours when House realized Cameron was asleep on his chest. He put his arm around her and dozed off. Kalie and her friends slowly opened their door; Kalie noticed the room was rigged a long time ago and her and her friends had been sitting by the door listening in while talking about movies (to make sure House didn't get suspicious). They smiled when they saw that their plan was working, even though it wasn't part of the plan. They went back to their sleeping bags and played Truth-or-Truth until they fell asleep.

Part Two – The Others

AN: This part is really short but I haven't talked about anyone else in a long time. ;-D

In the meantime Chase and Joslyn had gotten really close. She only blabbed when she was really nervous. But when she was out of the hospital she was really fun to be with. She had a twelve-year-old son, and a malamute puppy. One night they had been having dinner when Chase suddenly proposed. The wedding was in three months. Wilson and Cuddy had gone out a couple of times, and Foreman and Kaytee had gone out many times. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – And She's Back

AN: I'm putting this in here because Stacy was soo stupid for leaving House then coming back then leaving him AGAIN and now she gets (what I think) she deserves (but I am very glad she left, otherwise there'd be no hope for House/Cameron!)!! And for those of you who like Stacy, I'd advise you to not read this chapter.

House was doing what he did best – hiding from Cuddy and clinic duty. Kalie was at Logan's family's house. Cameron was off doing clinic duty. Chase was helping out somewhere and no one knew where Foreman was. He walked into one of his usual haunts, and saw something he really didn't like.

"What do you want now? Markie leave you?" House said the later part in a fake "I'm so sorry" tone.

"No, I left him." Stacy replied.

"Typical. So what do you want? Because you're in my chair."

"House… I'm sorry. I do love you; I just couldn't let myself back then. But I realized that you're the only one for me and so I left Mark. I know it will take time and be really difficult but I know we can do this. Please, let me come back." There was a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Nope. Can't. And anyways, I'm over you. Now, out of my chair."

"What?"

"No."

"I don't get it."

"I love someone else. Your time is up."

"House…"

"Out of my chair."

"But why?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because my leg hurts really bad because of _someone _and I would like to rest a for a while but someone is occupying my chair."

"No, why can't I come back?"

"Because I don't love you."

"Greg…"

"Out. Of. My. Chair. And while you're at it, get out of this hospital."

"Fine. But I won't be waiting for you when she leaves you. I know she will."

"But you don't know her. She's different. Now leave." Stacy got out of his chair and left the room. On her way out she ran into a 12-year-old holing a DS and walking towards the room that House was in.

"Excuse me."

"Like you meant it. Stay away from my uncle, got it?" Kalie glared up at Stacy. She was not too happy with Stacy being here. She had heard the story of her uncle's leg and hated Stacy. She hated her more than House hated her. She had to see him suffer because of her everyday.

"Ooh… what are you going to do if I don't? Spitball me?" Stacy had no intention of staying away from House. She also didn't like this girl at all. She was also really mad at House and needed to vent. Kalie was the unfortunate victim.

"You wish." They were standing below a balcony of sorts; there was some open area above them where people on the second floor could look down and see them.

"I'm so scared!"

"You really should be." Kalie had been in PictoChat, she quickly typed something, and suddenly there was a great _plop_. Stacy screamed. Logan had been up on the balcony and had dropped a flour-water balloon filled with red food coloring on Stacy's head. They had pre-approved the stunt with Cuddy, of course. Cuddy didn't really like Stacy much either. Kalie laughed, gave Logan a thumbs-up, and smiled at her uncle who was standing in the doorway of the exam room.

"Now will you stay away from him? Pretty please?" Kalie could hardly contain her laughter.

"Arrgh!" Stacy ran out of the hospital.

"I think that worked pretty well. Don't you?" Kalie looked over to her uncle.

"You're too smart for your own good." He glanced around to see if Cuddy was going to come running at him telling him to scold Kalie, but he was surprised to see Cuddy laughing, and even more surprised to see Cameron laughing, too. Apparently she didn't like Stacy much either. Some of the staff were very scared of angering Kalie after seeing what she could do. But a lot of them were glad; but last time Stacy left House he was extra-grumpy.

"Oh, and by the way, Cuddy told me you have clinic duty to do." Kalie addressed her uncle, pushed him out of the way as she entered the exam room, and locked the door behind her. He grabbed the nearest folder. He didn't care that he was doing clinic duty; seeing Stacy get hit with a flour-water balloon was worth it.

Part Two – IM-ing

I really love writing IM style, so here is a whole chappie devoted to it:-D

(And incase you didn't know, MSN is a instant-messenger program.)

Everyone at the Diagnostics Department was bored. They hadn't had a new case in a long time. Clinic duty had been finished, mail checked and replied, and fresh coffee made. Cameron was sitting on the couch messing with her laptop, Chase was next to her learning how to do all sorts of stuff with his new laptop, Foreman was sitting behind the computer, nobody knew where House was, and Kalie was listening to music via her laptop (yes, very laptop-ie). Suddenly a MSN window popped up on all of their computers.

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

What are all you peoples doing?! You have clinic duty! And my clinic duty!

**IHateRainbows says:**

Done

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Sure it is.

**AussieDude says:**

Yup. Yours and ours.

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

They did it. I watched them as I played my DS. ;-P

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

We even played hangman.

**IHateRainbows says:**

I won every game.

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Truth or Dare. Foreman, truth or dare.

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

That's a kid game.

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

Not true! It is an awesome game!

**IHateRainbows says:**

C'mon Foreman! Just pick one already!

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

Fine. Dare.

**AussieDude says:**

You sure you want dare? It is House picking out the stuff you know.

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

Dare. Now what am I supposed to do?

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Pinch Wilson's butt. Go, now!!

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

Ok, brb.

**AussieDude says:**

Nice.

**-a few moments later-**

**IHateRainbows says:**

He's back…

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Well, how'd it go?

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

He said "Whoa there Cameron," turned around, and ran out of the room.

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

EWW!!!

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

SICK!

**IHateRainbows says:**

Jeez you two! I've been stuck with you guys every night. And when I'm not with you guys Kalie is following me. (yes I see you when you follow me)

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

Aww! You weren't supposed to see me!!!

**CuddlyBunny:**

Why did Foreman pinch me?

**IHateRainbows says:**

Why did you think it was me? And what's with the name?

**CuddlyBunny:**

Uh… I don't know… HOUSE!!!

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Hehe! Now, back to the game…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Something Crazy

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Foreman, now you pick someone.

**IRulePPTH says:**

What's going on? Someone has clinic duty.

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

We're discussing the latest patient. Its name is Truth or Dare.

**-IRulePPTH signed in-**

**IRulePPTH says:**

Clinic duty!!

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Done. Everybodys.

**IRulePPTH says**:

Sure it is.

**CuddlyBunny says:**

It is. I did mine with them.

**IRulePPTH says:**

What's with your name?

**CuddlyBunny says:**

House changed it. I have no clue how to change it back.

**IRulePPTH says:**

So you just gave him your password?

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

Nope. I figured it out. It's "Cuddy."

**CuddlyBunny says:**

I have to go.

**-CuddlyBunny signed out-**

**IHateRainbows says:**

Is there something you two have been keeping from us??

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

You two are cute together.

**IRulePPTH says:**

I have to go. If anyone says anything about this to anyone, everyone will have triple clinic duty that I can assign whenever!

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

So it's true!

**-IRulePPTH signed out-**

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

Now I pick someone. Chase.

**AussieDude says:**

Truth.

**IfIOnlyHadABrain says:**

How much hair gel do you use everyday?

**AussieDude says:**

A fourth of a cup. On good days.

**TheEvilShortOne says:**

That's a lot of gel! I didn't think you were that obsessed with your hair!

**BeAfraidOfTheCane says:**

I will never let you forget this. I'm making an e-mail that will be sent to the whole hospital!

**AussieDude says:**

Now I pick someone. Cameron.

**IHateRainbows says:**

Fine. Dare!

(Note: House is in his office while everyone else is in the conference room)

**AussieDude says:**

Kiss House.

**IHateRainbows says:**

Okay.

Cameron walked into House's office and drew the blinds. If you've ever seen Princess Bride, this kiss beat every other kiss. And if you haven't seen it, you've missed out on a lot.

Part Two – Levi

It had been two weeks since the kiss. Cameron and Kalie had forced House into the humane society, saying he needed another man in the apartment.

"Aww! Look at this guy!" Kalie pointed to a Pomeranian.

"I do not need a living hairball running around my apartment."

"What about him?" Cameron was standing by a Shih Tzu.

"He doesn't have a nose!"

"Yes he does. It's just really short."

"I like this one." House was standing next to a mutt. The dog was part Sheltie, part Australian Shepard.

Both girls loved him. He was a rescue, one of the many dogs left homeless after Hurricane Katrina. He was also very, very cute. House walked over to one of the people working at the shelter, and bought the dog. The girls both sat in the back of the Corvette (he had taken to driving that when he driving Kalie and Cameron around), with the dog between them. They had decided to name him Levi. Now they were on their way to the pet supplies shop. When they got there the girls made sure he got the best stuff a dog could get without busting their budget. House was sitting in the car playing with Levi. He glanced up and saw a doggie bed, bags of who-knows-what, and more bags of who-knows-what approaching him. He popped open the trunk. Even with stuff filling all the empty places in the car, the trunk wouldn't close. They had to use a leash to connect the trunk to the car so the stuff didn't fall out.

"What did you buy?!"

"Well, a bed, a leash, a collar, a toothbrush, toothpaste, nail clipper, treats, food, lots of toys, some books on how to train him, a kennel, a personalized dog tag, what else?" Cameron looked over at Kalie.

"The Pooper-Scooper 102, the flea collar, the teeth-cleaning bone, that fitness food, those shoes, the tick spray, and the cookbook."

"And how much did this cost?"

"Four-hundred. Everything was on sale. And we had coupons. I also knew one of the girls working there. She's one of my old friends. It would have been over 1,000."

"Is this guy really worth it?"

"Of course he is! Aren't you?" Levi was licking Cameron's face.

"And this is all going to fit in the apartment?"

"Of course it will!"

"Fine. Now let's go."

They were stopped at a red light when they saw Cuddy and Wilson walk by. He had he hand around her waist and she was laughing. House whistled at them when the light turned green. By the time they turned around the light had turned green and the Corvette had vanished.

After many trips from the car to the apartment (most done by Cameron and Kalie), everything was out of the car. The place was packed with bags and toys lying around. The doggie bed was right beside the couch, the toys were everywhere, and the dog himself was spread out on the couch, right on top of House's DS.

"Great." House pushed the dog off the couch, causing Kalie to rush over and comfort the dog.

"How dare you push him off the couch! He just wanted a place to sleep!"

"Yeah, well I wanted a place to sit down."

"He was there first! Anyways, I'm taking him for a walk. My cell's on. See you later!" Kalie put Levi's collar on and walked out of the apartment.

"Ahh… silence." Cameron was reading all the books they had just bought, so House decided to watch all the TV he had missed.

RRING! RRING!

"What do you want?"

"Greg?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Molly

"Molly? What do you want?!"

"Greg, please. I'm clean now. Been clean for two years."

"So what do you want?"

"I miss Kalie. I'm married, have a nice house, a wonderful husband, and a steady job."

"And that makes you fit to be a mother? You left her when she was six! Then she got shipped off to me so I could fix your problem!"

"Oh? And you're fit to take care of a kid? You're unmarried, don't have anyone in your life,"

"Objection! I have someone in my life."

"Really? Well, anyways, you're a addict,"

"I'm on the prescription dose."

"You hate everyone, and you're a grouch. How does that make you fit to be an uncle?"

"Because she was sent to me. She's happy. She has friends, she's been taking classes, and she even convinced me to get a dog."

"I don't care. I have my rights, you know. And I will take you to court."

"And you will lose." House hung up the phone and just stared at the TV.

"What's up?" Cameron looked over at House.

"That was Kalie's mom. She wants Kalie to come 'home.'"

"But _this_ is Kalie's home. Here, with us."

"Well she doesn't think so. She's willing to take it to the courts."

"And we'll win."

"What lawyer will take our case? Courts like to side with the mom."

"Well I have a lawyer as my brother-in-law. He practically worships me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hand me the phone. I'll call him." House handed her the phone.

"Hello? Ralph? Hey! How are things going? Good. I need to ask you a favor. Yeah, it's a case. Mmmhmm. How soon can you get here? Thirty minutes? What are you doing in Princeton? Vacation? Is Cass with you? Oh ok. Yeah. See you soon."

"He'll be here soon. He wants to take the case."

-Thirty-five minutes later-

"Hey!" Cameron opened up the door to see her brother-in-law standing there. Kalie had gotten home a little earlier and had been sent to her room so she didn't hear anything. House didn't want to face her rage right now. And he definitely didn't need the waterworks. "Come on in. Let's talk in the kitchen." They had chosen the kitchen because it was the farthest away from Kalie's room.

"So, what's the case?"

"Nineteen-year-old has kid, stays with her and her father for six years, leaves them, dad is arrested for murder, kid is sent to me, she's happy and healthy, and now, six years later, the mom comes back wanting her kid. Mom was an alcoholic. That's the case in a nutshell." House explained.

"So why won't you let her mom have custody?"

"Because she can't handle responsibility. I'd know; I'm her brother. And her daughter doesn't want to see her mother."

"Well, it sounds like you may have a case. Do you have a court date?"

"Not yet." At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cameron answered the phone.

"I'll see you at the court in two days. Nine in the morning. Find a good lawyer." The person on the other end of the phone hung up.

"We have a court date. Friday at nine." Cameron told the two men. "Someone should tell Kalie. She's going to need to be there."

"I'll do it. Just give me a big box of Kleenex." House grabbed the Kleenex box and walked into Kalie's room with Levi following him.

Part Two – Breaking the News

"Hey." Kalie looked up as her uncle walked into her room. Levi jumped up onto Kalie's bed as her uncle sat on her chair. She was comfortably playing her DS while lying in bed.

"We need to talk."

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I know you didn't."

"So what do we need to talk about?"

"Your mom is back. She says she's clean, married, and has a job. She wants you to come home with her."

"What!? After six years of never hearing from her, never seeing her, wondering if she was even alive, she wants me to come 'home'?! This is my home, here, with you, Cameron, and Levi. Not with _her_!"

"I know. That's why we're going to court. Friday. Nine A.M."

"I will not go back with her. Ever. I'd run away."

"You have House blood in you, that's for sure. I'm gonna go back and finish things up with the lawyer. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." House walked out of her room and closed the door.

"How'd she take it?" Cameron asked when House came back.

"Like a House."

"So pretty good?"

"As good as anyone could take it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Court

It was eight o'clock Friday morning. House had been forced out of bed (two girls poking him and one dog licking his face), Kalie was munching on a breakfast bar, and Cameron was hunting for the keys. She found them three minutes later, hiding under Levi. That dog loved to lie on stuff. He also didn't want to be left home alone. After pushing him out of the doorway, they were off to court. Kalie was nervous; she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself for very long after seeing her mother, and she needed to be mature so the judge would think she could make adult decisions like choosing who she lives with.

Almost everyone from PPTH was at the court. Cuddy and Wilson were next to each other; Chase and Joslyn were behind them; and Foreman and Kaytee were off to the side of them. House was sure Nurse Brenda was behind some fat dude. Some of Cameron's friends were there, too. Logan was right up front, behind where Kalie would be sitting. All of Kalie's other friends had had to go home, but Logan had talked his way into staying.

Kalie could see her mother. She was sitting across the isle. She looked better. Maybe that was the makeup. It was the makeup. Kalie could tell; it didn't fully match her mom's skintone. She looked like Kalie; same blonde hair, same blue eyes. But Kalie hated her mother. Her mom looked over at Kalie and smiled. Kalie looked away. Then it started.

"We are here today to decide custody rights of Ms. Kalie House. Her mother and her uncle both want custody. Why shouldn't her mother be able to have custody of her child?" Judge Carter looked at House.

"My client has a good background of the mother stating she can't handle a child." Ralph stood and stated.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

Ralph pulled out a sheet of paper. "She was an alcoholic, has two charges of drunk driving, got into lots of trouble at school, dropped out of high school, left her daughter when she was six, never tried to make contact with her daughter until this past week, and has been arrested three times."

"For what?"

"Abuse, drunk driving, and once more for abuse."

"Abuse to whom?"

"Her ex-husband. Harper Karmikile."

"Your last name is Karmikile?" Cameron whispered to Kalie.

"Yeah, but I like House more. So did my dad. He took on my mom's name. She didn't have a problem with it at all." Kalie whispered back.

"Is he here today?" the judge surveyed the room.

"No ma'am. He's in jail."

"Wonderful family," the judge mumbled under her breath. "And why do you think you should have custody of Ms. House?" she turned to Molly.

"She's my daughter! What more proof do you need? And I'm clean, been clean for two years. I'm happily married, have a steady job, and a nice house. I can handle a kid!"

"So why couldn't you six years ago?"

"I was nineteen! No one is able to handle a kid then."

"And how old was her father?"

"Nineteen."

"And he was able to handle a kid?"

"Well, yes. He handled her very well for the last six years."

"Objection!"

"Yes?"

"My client was not handled very well. Her father was an alcoholic, was gone most of the nights, and when he wasn't, he was too drunk to take care of a kid. She spent most of her nights with her grandma or her friends. She cooked for herself, cleaned, did odd jobs for the neighbors to make ends meet, and still managed to have a 4.0. And then he got himself in jail. Is that parent material?"

"I see your point. And where were you for the last six years?" she looked at Molly.

"Me? Well I was making a steady foundation so I could take care of my daughter."

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Working, dating."

"How many boyfriends did you go through in a year?"

"Mmm, maybe 40."

"Were any of those one-night-stands?"

"At least half."

"Alright. I have made my decision. Custody of Ms. Kalie House goes to her uncle, Gregory House. Court adjourned."

The End!

I hope you liked it!


	16. Author's Note

Epilouge –

Being as I've gotten a lot of reviews begging to for me to continue, there will be a part two coming soon. But I have no clue how soon as I have to go out of town and away from my computer for a few days. And I have tests coming up. But it will be there!

TFA 


End file.
